It's not a fashion statement, its a deathwish
by BellaHawthorne
Summary: The damage you've inflicted temporary wounds, I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me. What if Jacob didnt save Bella from drowning? What if she washed up on the shore to discover that she was no longer human? EXB,JXB,OCXB
1. Preface::It's a Deathwish

**Hello everyone! This my first attempt at a twilight F.F. so be gentle XD Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

And then I will be with you  
I will be there one last time now

When you go  
Just know that I will remember you

_I lost my fear of falling  
_**_I will be with you  
_**

"Don't do this." he pleaded. _You wanted me to be human_, I reminded him. _Well, watch me__._

"Please. For me"

_But you won't stay with me any other way__._

"Please.." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes--making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.

I rolled up into the balls of my feet.

"No, Bella!" he was angry now, and the anger was so lovely. I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool--feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring...

And I flung myself off the cliff.

I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear. The wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the un conqerable gravity, pushing agianst me and twirling me in spirals like a rocket crashing me to earth. _Yes!_ The word echoed through my head as I sliced throught the surface of the water. It was icy, colder than I'd feared, and yet the chill only added to the high...I fought to keep my breath in, to keep my lips locked around my last store of oxygen. It didnt surprise me that my last delusion of Edward was ther. He owed me that much, considering I was dying. I was surprised by how sure that knowledge was. I was going to drown. I was drowing.

..Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable...Water flooded down my throat, choaking and burning. The iron bar seemed to be dragging me, pulling me away from Edward, deeper into the dark, to the ocean floor.

_Goodbye, I love you_, was my last thought.

--  
Its been 40 years since then...I cant can't explain how I was turned, all I can remember is waking up on the distant shore with the moon overhead. I could hear the la Push pack howling as if calling out to me, when I stood up to yell for them I saw my reflection in the water. My once brunette hair had turned black and my eyes where a mixture of gold and sapphire. My body had become so pale and cold that at first though I was dead. But when I opened my mouth I noticed the fangs sticking from my where my canines once where. The only words I managed to form where 'Oh my god..'

I remember running trying to get away from the wolves territory, my mind was racing I had to go somewhere to think this thru I couldnt go home Charile wouldnt understand and I couldnt give him any explaination for what had happened to me. So I went to the one place where I would feel the safest, the Cullens. I walked gracefully up the drive way and to the front door I reached above the door where their spare key was and strolled in locking the door behind me.

I looked around and walked to where the living room once was. I sat down on the couch theyd left behind and looked into the half covered mirror across from me, once agian seeing the foreign vampire that i didnt know. Edwards voice in my head was screaming my name, I managed to reply _Im alive...I think_. I could hear him yelling about how stupid I was for doing that but I ignored it.

That was probably the last words I said to him before Nathan Lyle found me. He and his coven of two, excluding himself, found me 20 miles away from Forks and brought me to their home and took me hunting. I was amazed, and very relieved, to see that they were _'vegetarian' _vampires. They accepted me into the Lyle family that day and gave me a new life. We've been moving around ever since then til we finally decided to try to settle here in Gates.

I can still talk to Edward every now and then, he says that I'm dead and his guilt is making him just halucinate that I'm alive. He says Alice saw me fall to my 'death' and Rosaline had told him, I dont argue with him about it. I let him believe what he wants to believe...


	2. The middle of the day that starts it all

**Second chapter, review and I'll write the next! Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_**This hole that you put me in  
Wasn't deep enough  
And I'm climbing out right now  
You're running out of places to hide from me**_

The summer was almost over and the week I had to prepare for school seemed to fly by pretty fast, Katy took me shopping the Saturday so we'd have new clothes to wear to our new school, I stocked up at Hot Topic for this weeks outfits so I'd be prepared. Nathan didn't like the fact that I wore mostly all black and wore these outfits that I'd buy, he said that I was going thru a stage and it will fade and I'll be back to wearing colors, he remined me of Charlie. I snickered at the thought, _Its a pretty long stage_. Kaleb and Nathan began loading the trunk with our backpacks as me and Katy got ready for school, she kept trying to get me to let her do my make-up which I instantly declined everytime.

She reminded me of Alice. It pained my heart to mention any one of the Cullens, especially Edward. The Lyle's didnt ask much about my past and for that I was thankful. I wanted to forget them, but I couldnt. they were engraved in my memory forever. Especially since I talked to Edward in my head periodically. "Are you girls done yet?! Your going to make us late for the first day at this school! And Bella you know you need to make a good first impression!" yelled Kaleb from the front door. "We're coming babe!" Katy replied. "God I don't know why that man is always in such a rush. He drives like a maniac." she said retortedly. "So Bella are you ready?" I gave myself a quick check in the mirror, "Yep. Ready." I replied.

We went down the stairs and out the front door to the car where the boys where waiting impaitently, it was raining so we quickly slid in the car and slammed the door. "Finally, I was beginning to think we'd were going to have to wait another year before we'd finally be ready to go." he said teasing. I kicked the back of his seat, and the engine suddenly roared to life, he sped down the highway into town. he slowed down when we got to the school parking lot and parked in the nearest spot to the breezeway that lead to the three seperate buildings. The students chatted away while we rushed for shelter under the breezeway's tin roof. The as soon as we'd entered it, we were stared at by the whole student body. I could hear their thoughts and most were amazed by us, others where talking to the other about the way we looked.

I ignored them as I sat down at the nearest bench. "Are you ok?" Nathans musical voice sounded concerned and worried. "Yea Nate, Im fine..." I tried to reassure him, but I felt that it didnt help. Me and Nathan had all but one class together, which he didnt like at all. He dreaded that I had a Choir block but I convinced him that I'd be fine and I'd tone down my power as much as I could. The bell rung and we quickly rushed to our classes me and Nathan sat right beside each other in each class and they seemed to go by rather quickly since all we did was introduce ourselfs and talk thru them, each girl in the class seemed to center themselve around Nathan which annoyed me but I tolerated it for him.

The final bell rung as we exited our Math class and nathan began to walk me to the music room, when we go to the door he turned to me, "If anything happens I want you to get me, ok?" his eyes looked painful as he squeezed my hand and left to his next class. I went to the room to see that the students were already seated and I quickly sat at the seat nearest to the door. The teacher appeared out of her office and went to the front of the class, "Hello students, my name is Mrs. Lopei." she said in a cheery tone. "Hello Mrs.Lopei" the class said in unison. She smiled brightly and began looking across the room, "I see a few familuar faces, and one thats new" she said looking straight at me. "Why don't you come up and introduce yourself hunny." She said motioning at me. I slid out of the chair and walked my way up to the front of the class as they stared at me with amazement.

"Hello my name is Bella. Bella Lyle." I said smoothly. I felt a emotion of shock rising from the back of the class. My eyes darted to the source and there sat a beautiful blonde. _It can't be.. _I tried to tell myself. I mouthed her name and she shook her head in aknowledgement as she tried to calm herself. I quickly left the class and ran down the hall. _They're here... __**he's**__ here... _I kept repeating over and over in my head, I sat down at the edge of the breezeway and let the rain fall drenching me. My mind was racing, I couldnt bring myself to call for Nathan. I was in a state of shock. I heard the bell ring signaling lunch but it sounded so distant, that i didnt even budge.

I saw a pale hand grab mine and pulled me up from where i was sitting, I looked up expecting to see Nathan, but I heard my name being called behind me I looked back and saw Katy and the boys running my way, their eyes pure black as if ready to attack. I looked forward and saw five pair of golden eyes stairing at me, "B...bella?" Edward stuttered pulling me into his embrace forcefully. My chest felt like it was being stabbed and my stomache full of butterflies at the same time. "My...edward?" I asked musically before my vision was engulfed into dark...


	3. Bright lights that, won't kill me now

**3rd chapter, review and I'll write the next! Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the Lyle coven :P**

**_When you go  
Just know that I will remember you  
If living was the hardest part_  
We'll then one day be together**

I woke to find myself surrounded by the Cullens and my family. I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. "Save your energy Bella." Carlsile said placing his hand to my forehead, "Shes still got a fever.." He slowly moved his hand to my stomache and looked at the others, his expression complexed. "Will you all follow me? I need to speak to you all outside, so Bella can rest." I tried to raise my hand to protest but Nathan placed his hand on my mine and squeezed it gently,"Its ok Bella, just rest Ill inform you of what he told us after, alright?" I nodded my head and laid back as I watched Carlisle close the door softly.

NPOV

Carlsile closed the door gently and faced torward us, his emotion seemed very confused and concrened, most likely for Bella, he sighed "Shes a vampire...when did this happen?" Katy spoke up from Kaleb's side, "We don't know exactly..." "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you change her?" Alice said spitefully. Kaleb quickly went on defenser and growled at the pixie-like vampire, "No we didn't. We found her coming from a abandoned mansion that reaked of your sent, shes was soaked. We assumed you people bite her and left her to die." Out of nowhere Jasper stepped between Kaleb and Alice. "We would never hurt Bella!" she yelled at Kaleb from behind the safety of her mate.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, my eyes focused on their youngest male, "When we brought Bella home she was emotionally unstable, she kept having memories of Edward. Something about him leaving her alone in the forest with a **killer** vampire on the lose." Edward quickly shot his once golden eyes, now black, at me."I did it for her safety, I had no idea Victoria would still go after her!" I got right into his face,"Well she believes you left her to die! She was in my bed all night..." I smirked as I felt Edward tremble with rage with his fist clenched together. "Enough you two." Jasper said as a wave of calm came over us, no doubt from his powers."Carlsile please tell us what is wrong with Bella" Jasper said facing torward him.

"This is difficult to say but..." Carlsile sighed, "Bella is pregnant." Everyones eyes directed torwards me. Edwards temper was flaring with jealousy and anger. "It saddens me to say this but, the child isnt mine." I said softly. Edward seemed to calm down quite a bit, Jasper spoke from his brothers side. "Is it possible that Bella may be in relationship out of your knowledge?" "_No_." I said harshly. "She trusts no one but her family ever since her **last **relationship." Edward flinched in emotional pain. Carlsile seemed to be in deep thought, "Tell me what were the events that lead up to her fainting." "Well she saw me in the classroom, she looked scared and went into some kind of trance." Rosaline said coldly.

Edward shot a glance at her and she gave him a smug grin. Carlsile went down the hall way into the last room and appeared back with a big book in his hands. He sat it on the table behind us and flipped thru it until he reached his destination. "Oh my..."He said wide-eyed." I may have an answer to Bellas miracle pregnacy, but its extremely rare." "What is it?" Kaleb asked quizzically. "In my travels I've encountered certain female vampires that have become pregnant by bite or touch." My eyes locked on Edward, I felt anger burn within me, Carlsile continued. "The female would have to be in a state of shock or trama though, as I said before it is extremely rare." "Well, Id say she was pass shocked." Kaleb said sarcastically. Silence. "Well whose the baby daddy?" Alice said chippery. "If Im guessing right the one who touched her during her trama state would be right?" Jasper asked. "Right." Carsile said in agreement. The anger in me formed into a deep growl. "Edward." I managed to say gritting thru my teeth.

BPOV

I looked around the room to notice paintings and a stack of CDs. Edwards room no doubt. I cringed. His smell illuminated from the bed, I enhaled it and began to cry. Why did he leave me... My heart felt so heavy that my breathing became heavy, I thought I may suffocate. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. No more. I pulled myself out of bed and walked torward the door. I could hear Carlsile talking outside. "This is difficult to say but..." Carlsile sighed, "Bella is pregnant." My heart dropped into my stomache. I pressed my ear into the door to hear more. "In my travels I've encountered certain female vampires that have become pregnant by bite or touch." My body shook, silence, Carlsile continued. "The female would have to be in a state of shock or trama though, as I said before it is extremely rare." "Well, Id say she was pass shocked." I heard Kaleb say sarcastically. Silence.

"Well whose the baby daddy?" Alice said chippery. "If Im guessing right the one who touched her during her trama state would be right?" Jasper asked. "Right." Carsile said in agreement. I heard Nathans growl. "Edward." Then all at once the memories of the past rushed into my head... Love. Life. Meaning...over.I held my hands to my head as if trying to stop the memory of him leaving. I felt it rise from my throat. The one thing that I've held in for so long. A unearthly scream rose from my mouth...

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
__So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
_


	4. How did we get here?

**Review and I'll write the next! Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the Lyle coven & Bellas baby :O**

_**yea i can own the baby.**_

**How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight**  
_All the time._

All i could do was scream...the pain in my heart was so intense that i felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. The door flew open and in rushed Katy followed by the boys and the Cullen clan. She threw her arms around me hugging me tighly to her chest. "Shh now honey! We're here! We're here!" she cooed rubbing small circles into my back. My body felt limp in my clan sisters arms, all the years i put into trying to forget the pain were in vain. I couldnt look up to see everyone, something inside me felt undeserving of it, so I buried my face into Katys chest trembling. "This is all _**your**_ fault...." i heard Nathan say. There was an eriee silence after and I felt edwards presence leave the room.

Something in me pulled to go after him but my body wouldnt let me. I looked up and saw Alice, she stared into my eyes and left out the door to retrive him, Katy lifted me up and laid me on me the bed covering me back up and started to pet me singing lightly. Kaleb placed a hand behind his head rubbing it,"Well i guess she heard everything." "No shit." Katy said spitefully,"Honey its going to be ok....dont worry about anything...." "Nathan..." my voice came out raspy and hoarse, he cautiously approached me making my stomache jerk.

_He hates me... _I thought. Katy heard my thoughts and slapped Nathan in the arm giving him a threating kneeled to my side, "Its going to be ok Bella... We'll figure something out." He started to reach for my hand but hesitated and started to back away, i started to feel that same pain i felt the night edward left me, that worthless. I heard something in my head roar, _NO!_, and with all the strength i had in me i flinged myself into Nathans arms, he grabbed me and held me to him petting me. "D...dont g..go away.....dont...leave me in...the dark..." He tensed a bit then relaxed. "Im never leaving you Bella....I sware im not..." Edward came back in the room followed by Alice, i felt Nathan growl.

"**You are never allowed to be near her or this baby!"** Nathan spat out. Katy quickly started to speak for my sake,"Nate calm down your being unfair." "_**Unfair**_**?! He left her in the fucking woods **_**alone**_** and broke her heart and Im the one whose being **_**unfair**_**?!**" he started to tremble with rage and i buried my face in his chest making him ease a little."Im just saying none of us intended this to happen. We had no idea they were here and they had no idea we were here, just take a deep breath and thing logically for bellas sake."

Nathan took a deep breath, "Carlsile what are your suggestions in this matter?" "The best thing we can do now is keep bella on watch during the pregnancy, we'll figure out what is best for the child after it is born." Carlsile gave a sympathetic look at Edward but he kept his head down. "May I speak to Bella....alone?" Edward said meekly. Nathan began to open his mouth to object but Katy covered it and spoke instead. "If alone you mean with me in here with you two then yes I'll make the boys leave." she said calmly while Nathan growled.

"10 minutes. Thats all." Nathan said bluntly and sat me on the bed walking out of the room followed by Kaleb and Esme who was nervously trying to keep the peace holding Carlsiles hand. Emmett, Rosaline, Jasper and Alice left behind them closing the door softly. There was a short silence after they left, Edward was most likely trying to sum up the words to soothe me but it was in vain Katy broke the silence, "So mind explaining why you hurt my sister forty years ago? Or this imfamous Jacob shes been worried sick about since the night we found her?"

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
__Well, I think I know._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note to reader:** Had to put Jacob in this story XD  
Hes most definatly going to show up soon to start some heat :P


	5. To carry on through cartilage and fluid

**Review and I'll write the next! Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the Lyle coven & Bellas baby :O**

_**yea i can own the baby.**_

_Take the light and darken everything around me  
Call the clowns and listen closely I'm lost without you  
Call your name everyday when I feel so helpless_**  
I've fallen down but I'll rise above this**

"I never ment to hurt her Katy..... I was doing what I thought was best for her safety, I thought shed jut move on-", he was cut off by Katy, "Move on?! You the love of her life just leave leaving no trace of your existance behind thing shes just going to forget bout you and move on? I can't believe you...." Katy growled lowly and looked away from him. "It was dangerous with me around, I had no idea shed be turned or do what she did!" she stood up staring him right in the eyes, "She did it for you, so she could be with you in some way... You left and it _killed_ her." Edward looked away unable to face her. I laid in the bed a bit surprised at Katys emotion torwards this.

"K..katy.." my voice barely came out in less than a whisper. She came back to the bed and held me in her lap calming down, "What do you plan on doing with this baby..." she asked edward bluntly. He stood silent for a moment then answered, "I plan on raising it with Bella honestly...." She started to pet me," Do you honestly think its going to happen just like that?" "No..." he said silently,"but i plan on doing everything i can to make it that way." She chuckled, "I highly doubt my brother Nathan is going to let you, hes been protective over her since day 1. I mean her room is right next to his and he worries when she goes hunting. Hes not going to let you into to Bellas new life and im not quite sure I should either."

"Im planning on there with her with or without your clans consent." his voice grew dangerous, "This baby doesnt need a father who runs off when trouble comes around, from what I hear Jacob is more qualified to be a father and I dont even know who is besides from what bella tells me." Edward growled, "Hes dangerous! He could snap during a bloodlust and kill Bella! Hes a mo-" he stopped. "A monster?" she finished his sentence. Edward grew quiet unble to speak. "If hes a monster i'd like to know what the hell _we_ are." katy said sarcastically.

"I vote we find this jacob and see what he thinks of the whole situtation, Edward approuve-t-cela est avec vous?*" [[ *is that okay with you? ]], he growled, "I have no idea where he is Alice is the only person whose kept track of him over the past few years...." Katy stood up, "Fine then I'll go ask her." She pulled him out of the room with her shutting the door behind her. I could hear Edwards voice in my head,_ "Go to sleep my angel...things will improve when you wake up..."_

EPOV

Katy lead me down the hall to Alice, whom she seemed to resemble. "Mrs. Alice Edward here says youve been tracking Jacob I'd like to see where the most recent sighting was." Alice seemed to be caught off guard and stared at Katy for a moment,"Well.....last time someon saw him was in La Push he was meeting with Sam, Paul called me." "And when was this?" "Two days ago." she answered back. "Write down his number please." Obeidantly she wrote down the number and handed her the number and phone. Katy punched in the numbers and let it ring.

"Hello Paul this is Katy Lyle, Im a friend of Bellas and I wondered if Jacob was avalible.....Oh he is perfect let me speak to him." she paused. "Ello Jacob my names katy lyle im a friend of Bellas.....no shes very much alive well sorta alive. Id like you to come see her, no this isnt a trick. Edwards here to verify me if you need- I feel the same since hes hurt bella so much. Were in Gates Jacob and she needs you right now, Ill give you details when you get her. Okay....sure i will hes not touching her while in around. Bye." she handed back the phone. "Now we wait."


	6. Make a wish when your childhood dies

**Review and I'll write the next! Enjoy. R&R!**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the Lyle coven & Bellas baby :O

Yea i can own the baby.  
Make a wish when your childhood dies  
Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries  
**We're all alone tonight**

**BPOV**

In my head the visions of my dreams flooded into my mind blurring the situation I was in, I dreamt that I was in the field Edward had taken me to so many years ago on one of our dates, it seemed so majestic and unreal. The rays of the setting sun danced along the glimmers of light that came from the pollen which had been disturbed as I stood from where I was sitting. I looked around left and right wondering so many things in my head, first was obvious in itself but it was do vampires even dream? It was an impossible concept seeing as they rarely sleep but her I was obviously not in reality. Sighing I pushed my hair back trying to figure out why this was happening but I was startled by a little boy with black hair looking up to me as I looked down, he had these golden sapphire eyes that seemed to mirror mine. "Whatcha doing?" He said then made a toothy smile from which I could already identify as fangs. "Where did you come from?" I asked alittle startled but didn't let it show to the fact I didn't want to scare the small boy. He shrugged his shoulders and pouted, "I dunno... my mumma?"

He childishly answered his cheeks becoming slightly red before he suddenly took off running into the field torwards the sunlight his skin shimmering in the light. My eyes widened in realization of who it could be but before I could call out to him a pale hand grabbed mine and I looked back expecting to see Edward but instead it was Nathan, my mouth stood agape as he pulled me closer, his mouth moved but no noise came from it. "Nathan...w..whats wrong?" I stuttered nervous about how close he was to me and the fact I was agianst his chest. Then with no warning I was suddenly awaken by the smell of wet dog, I scrunched up my nose alittle and sat up to look to my side torwards the smell. There was a older looking indian male with long shaggy hair and a five o-clock shadow, I smiled alittle already knowing who it could be, "Jacob..?" He suddenly hugged me his strength just as I remember it, so warm, "I thought you were dead Bells, this was the best call I ever gotten to here you were actually alive!" His voice was deeper than I remember but it didn't bother me, he was still Jacob but older.

"Yea... I thought I was dead for a while too.." I said jokingly as I looked away wondering where everyone else could be. Jacob patted my head, "Their downstairs you know, Carsile decided to have a meeting with them." He answered almost as if he were a mind reader, I smiled and put my arms round his neck for support, "Help me up I want to go find out hat their talking about." Jacob smirked and on one swoop I was up in his arms being carried bridal style out of the room. "I could have told you what they were saying, you know being a werewolf has its perks but I guess any chance I get to carry you around is a good enough excuse to get you to them.." Well he was the same old Jacob as I remember, he still flirted with me just as he used to but I could only smile without knowing what to say back. I wasn't one to joke so much with him as I used to perhaps because of what I had to suffer through had made me a thicker skinned person but I already knew I still cared for him as I had before. Maybe I even loved him once... but then agian I had loved Edward once also...

Jacob stopped outside the doorway of the living room, its slide out doors shut, "Bella things seemed to be getting heated in there.." I could already hear the raised voices from outside the door. It was mostly from Edward and Nathan they seemed to be arguing, I leaned alittle closer curious to what was going on. Why were they at it agian?

**NPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing this arrogant prick wanted to take her away from our clan, my body felt as it was consumed by fire and an uncontrollable rage surged through out my body. "She isn't going with you anywhere you sadistic fuck." I hissed at him standing out of my seat. I could already sence Katy and Kaleb tighten their posture ready to swoop in to my defense. Edward acted calm and collected as he answered me but I knew he wanted to fight, "It's whats best for the baby.." His tone was raised but not in a threatening way. "The baby? As far as my coven is concerned you are to be no where near this child." I retorted making Edward stand growling, "Its my baby!" A slight clearing of the throat came from across the room from Carsile and it made us both look in his direction, "Nathan.. Edward.. we are unsure who the father is at this time. In fact her body acted as a membrane to collect the genetical make up which was needed for this child. The father could be any man who had touched her within the three hour time span when she was at the school." He looked to both of us sympathetically, my heart had skipped a beat as my mind raced through my thoughts, there was a chance this baby was mine also?

Edward's frustration seemed to grow now, "Carsile how is that possible? I caused her to emotions to rise... Shouldn't that logically mean I am the father?" Carsile shook his head and looked down, "In my studies I have read that vampire females such as this were used by the Volturi to produce full blooded vampire children for their amazing powers that occurred from both vampiric parents..." His voice drifted off, "It was written they put the female thru so much stress each hour with a different male vampire to increase the chance of this miracle pregnancy of happening.." A dark feeling seemed to come over us all when the Volturi was mentioned, they were the embodiment of vampire law.. what was to happen if they found out about Bella? I pushed my fears aside, "In any case Bella is coming home with us. Jacob is welcome to come also if he desires... but Edward you and your clan will not set foot on our land without my approval." I looked to him waiting for him to reply but before he could Carsile was at his side placing a hand on his shoulder, "Of course, Nathan. We will abide by this for now until Bella needs us.."

**BPOV**

My body quivered,_ 'Nathan could be the father also.._' I thought to myself as the dream I had replayed in my head. Everything seemed to be out of control and my head was spinning, Jacob held me close rubbing my back whispering, "Bells calm down... its going to be okay... Don't put any more stress on yourself or this baby.." His voice seemed to be the only soothing thing at the moment in amidst of all this chaos. What was I going to do..? Why was this happening to me?


End file.
